Unfinished Business
by TimeGuardian
Summary: Lenne and Shuyin's fateful mission will bring them together to fight Vegnagun. This is their story... There are spoilers if you havent played the game!
1. A Journey Begins

**Unfinished Business  
**_an attempt at a FF X-2 fanfic :)  
by Time Guardian_

_I usually stick it out in the realm of Sailor Moon but this game really got to me. (In more ways than one, I never got the perefect ending! sob)  
This fic has spoilers for all who havent played X-2 yet or are not on chapter 5, thought I would give fair warning. Hope you enjoy. :)_

Lenne checked the final preparations for her concert. Standing in her dressing room, she reagrded her tall slender form in the mirror, tugging at her jade colored dress. She was usually excited before a concert but this time could could barely bring a smile to her lips. With a weary sigh, she exited her dressing room and proceeded down the long hallway into the auditorium and approached the hover that would take her to the towering stage.

She twisted at her long hair in anticipation but when the cue came, she put on a smile and stepped into the hover. As it went up, the crowd erupted with thunderous shouts and applause. Lenne expelled a nervous breath and then when the hover came to a stop, she stepped out onto the massive stage amidst the bright hovering lights.

Today would be the last concert she would give for a long time, because tomorrow she would set off to war.

From the latest news she had heard, Summoners were being called upon to fight in the Machina War and Lenne knew that she was considered one of the best. Part of her wanted to rebel at that prospect. She hated to fight and Lenne knew that she had a natural talent as a songstress. She could easily live out her life bringing joy through her music.

The music began low and soft behind her. She had deliberatly chose a slow ballad for this last performance for the words flowed easily from her lips, telling of the regret and sorrow she was feeling. Lenne didn't want to leave and after what she found out earlier, she knew that there was a good chance she wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

Lenne was rushing to the stadium. She had an hour before showtime and she wanted to make sure that everything was prepared for the concert.

As she bounded the steps to the stadium entrance, she noticed a curious gentleman in green robes, holding a sphere recorder. She noticed the man staring at her intently, then paled as he approached and extended a hand.

"You must be Lenne," he said warmly as Lenne reluctantly shook his hand, "I am Machen. It is an honor to shake the hand of a Summoner with talents such as yours."

She jerked back as if she was burned. "How do you know that? I have only become a full fledged summoner in the past month and only my close friends and temple priests were supposed to know."

Machen's smile only served to unnerve her as he stated his reason for being there. "I have come to ask for your help. There have been reports that Bevelle is trying to sway the outcome of the Machina war by helping to build a massive machine that they have named Vegnagun."

Revulsion filled her. The last thing she wanted to think about today was matters of war, training or no. Turning away, she stared at the brightly lit buildings nearby.

Lenne gave a nervous laugh. "What difference does that make? The last reports I heard were that the Summoners already in the field are doing well, and they have had to battle machina of all sizes."

She started up the steps when Machen's words came again, breaking into her already fragile thoughts. "The machina that was built in Bevelle has the power to destroy the entire planet. They tested it in a small tropical forest area on Bikanel island. A few summoners braved the trip to try and challenge Vegnagun before it could fully realize it's power. Lenne, there was nothing left after the test was over. "

_No. _Lenne froze in mid-step, then turned to face him. "You have seen this destruction?"

Machen's face was grim as he nodded. "The area was left as decimated as an endless desert, and nothing has been heard from the summoners that went to challenge it's , reliable reports show that their next target is this city."

Lenne gave an involuntary shudder. So much for a quiet existance.

"How can I believe you?" she replied quietly, "For all I know, you could be leading me into a trap."

In reply, Machen searched his robes, and took out a brightly colored sphere. "This recording was made by a spy working undercover in Bevelle. Watch it, and you shall have your answer."

Lenne took the sphere from him and carefully cradled it in her hands, manipulating it until she saw the images begin. For many minutes, her eyes widened as the images of Vegnagun came one after another.

There were shots of his massive size and some preliminary tests. The desctruction she saw in those images made her heart heavy but she knew that she did not want a monster like that destroying the only city she could call home.

Lenne handed the sphere back to Machen, her decision made.

"So what do I have to do?"

* * *

As Lenne finally ended her song, she felt her heart soar for a brief moment as she spotted a familiar guy entering the stadium from one of the side entrances and make his way to the front of the crowd.

Shuyin's dirty golden blond hair and blue eyes made him stand out to her. He had said something about about taking off early from Blitzball practice to come see her show and Lenne was glad he could be here.

They had met while she was training to be a Summoner. She was relaxing in the stadium area watching his team practice for a game. Lenne noticed his smoky blue eyes and his winning smile. He seemed to be having fun, while she was stressing out trying to find her place in life. When Shuyin finally had enough of her staring, he came up to her and asked her out on a date.

Over a meal at a nearby bar, Shuyin had told her of the world of blitzball, the crowds and the excitement. In return, Lenne told him tales of the farplane, aeons, and Summoner's duties.

One date then became two, then they started finding excuses to be together almost constantly. In the end, she fell deeply in love with him and in turn asked him to be her guardian on her journeys, to which Shuyin eagerly accepted.

Shuyin spoke of forever being with her and Lenne cared for him deeply, but her sworn duties as a summoner came first - even if it meant her own death.

* * *

When the show was over, Lenne walked backstage to her dressing room. Opening her door, she was suprised by Shuyin standing in the doorway. He was still wearing blue Blitzball uniform but he was all smiles, holding a large square box.

"Shuyin! What in the world-"

He quickly passed the bulky box to her. "Lenne, I bought you something that I hope you like. Open it."

Sitting the box on her dressing table, she lifted the lid to behold a beautiful dress. The skirt was black, but the rest was a beautiful dark shade of blue, accented by white ruffles. She could barely speak. "Shuyin - this is beautiful, but-"

Shuyin cut her off with a smile and gave her a gentle push towards a changing screen in one corner. "But nothing. I spent all of my Gil I won at the last Blitzball tournament for it. You deserve it, my love, please go try it on."

Lenne reluctantly went behind the screen while Shuyin waited. In a few moments she walked out and showed her new look off to Shuyin.

His smile warmed her heart. "You look so beautiful. I bet all of the sphere recorders will be focused on you when you give your next concert."

A cold chill passed through her heart with his words. Biting back a sob, she sank into a nearby chair. Shuyin leaned down, and stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"Lenne, my love, what is it? what's wrong?"

Lenne tried to compose herself and managed to give a shuddering breath. "Nothing ...it's nothing."

Shuyin took her hands in his and gazed at her harder. "It is something, I think. Usually after your concerts you are so happy and full of energy."

Lenne's mind whirled. She had to tell him. "I met up with a man named Machen today and-"

Shuyin got to his feet. Lenne noticed that his eyes turned as cold as ice. "Machen? You mean that crazy man that's trying to organize an offense against Vegnagun?"

She stood, eyeing him with some surprise. "What do you know of Vegnagun?"

Never had she seen Shuyin so agitated. He angrily paced the length of her dressing room before he replied. "I heard a couple of the Blitzball members from Bevelle boasting about it, about how it is supposed to be 'the miracle cure that ends the war and that it can eliminate anyone standing in its way.' Don't tell me that he's asked you to go to Bevelle."

She looked down at the floor, "He says that our city is next to be destroyed."

Shuyin turned and slammed a fist into a nearby wall. "I will never understand what compells two parties to go to war! Words never seem to be people are made to suffer, and all over trivial matters."

Lenne's pleading and sorrowful gaze met his eyes. "Please, Shuyin, I abhor the thought of fighting in a war such as this but when there is a chance to dismantle a weapon this massive to prevent future deaths, I think it is worth the risk. I would refuse to go otherwise."

Shuyin massaged his throbbing hand and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You could be right. Who knows? Maybe it'll get those fools in Bevelle to listen to reason if their number one weapon ends up dismantled. So when do we leave?"

She took a hopeful step forward. "So, does this mean you will journey with me?"

Shuyin wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I swore an oath to be your guardian, remember? Besides, I want to see this through with you and make sure that you come back to me safe and sound."

He watched as Lenne smiled faintly. "Now that's the Lenne I know and love."

But in the back of his mind, he worried about her. He knew that Lenne didn't want to fight. Hell, they shouldn't have fight at all. Nothing about this damn war was fair.

Shuyin continued to hold Lenne in his arms and stroked her long raven black hair gently.

_I will protect you Lenne, I swear it!_

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I have some ideas on how to proceed, and any feedback  
will be graciously appreciated, savored, and devoured. :P_


	2. Macalania Woods

_Edit: 4/23/06 Edits to make this chapter readable.I've said my piece on theeditor, so onto the story._

**Unfinished Business  
**_a Final Fantasy X-2 fan fic  
by Time Guardian_

_Thank you for the feedback. It is good to know that I am on  
the right track. This part is a little small, but I hope it  
allows you the see their relationship in a better light. :)_

_Now on with the story!_

* * *

Nearly a week later, the weary travelers reached Macalania Woods. Rich and thick in color and splendor, it almost seemed like a  
different world laid before them. Many paths twisted outward into different parts of the woods,but after a few days of tracking  
and checking each one, Shuyin and Lenne found the main road to Bevelle. They discovered and decided to make camp at a secluded  
pond just off of the main path. 

Lenne set aside her supplies and slipped off her boots. She sat down and with a heavenly sigh placed her weary feet into the  
cool water. After a few moments, Shuyin alsoslipped off his shoes and sat down beside her.

"Was it really nessecary to walk these past few days?" Shuyin grumbled asplaced his legs into the water. "Ahh that's better. I mean  
come on, we must have passed at least twenty chocobos on the highroad."

Lenne gave him a bemused smile. "And of those, half of them were wild. As much as I would have liked to have seen you try and  
tame one, our mission cannot wait. As for the others, we would have brought too much attention upon ourselves. The less attention  
we get, the better chance we will be successful."

Shuyin grew quiet and they both stared over the water.

As night came, they could see strange shapes and colors glow beneath the water. Lenne closed her eyes, listening to the wind  
whispering a lonely song through the trees.

His next words came out of the blue. "I have a confession to make."

Lenne opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Shuyin, what is it?"

"Before I met you in the stadium, I did see you somewhere else."

Lenne turned fully towards him, curious to this confession.

"I was journeying with my team to Besaid island for some rest and cross-training with the team there. One day we had just left the  
temple after a prayer session, and some of us made our way over to the beach," Shuyin began. "It was there that I saw you. You  
were facing one of the ugliest creatures I had ever seen, a plantlike creature which spews a very caustic poison. The guys that were  
with me told me they were called Malboro, and that they were a menace, hurting many of the children in the village with their poison."

He smiled as he continued. "That was when I first heard you sing. It was a slow melody, and I was amazed when I saw the aeon  
appear before you in response. It- She- seemed to be made of pure ice."

Lenne smiled. "That was Shiva, one of the first aeons I was ever able to summon."

"You sang her commands, and she was able to defeat the Malboro in one attack," Shuyin continued, "all I could remember was the  
beauty of your song...and your own beauty as well."

Lenne went back to staring across the pond. "I had went to Besaid to relax, write new music, and train. My parents had talked me into training as a summoner, for my grandmother was one."

"So talent does run in the family," he quietly replied.

Lenne shrugged. "You could say that. It is as if my music allows me to feel and touch this world. My parents saw this as a sign, so they revealed my grandmother's life to me and convinced me that I too could make a difference."

Shuyin moved closer to her. "Do you have any regrets?"

Several seconds went by before she answered.

"At first I hated it. I wanted to lead a normal life, writing the music I loved, but then I realized that tapping into the Aeons for their help  
has put me into touch with myself and this world. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Looking at him, she asked slyly, "What about you? Ever regret persuing a Blitzball career?"

He laughed heartily, and put his arms around her. "No I don't, and you know why? Because if I had not persued a career in Blitzball,  
you never would have seen me in the stadium to stare me down into meeting you."

Lenne laughed. It felt good to laugh. Maybe for one night, she could forget her mission. She put her arms around Shuyin and gave  
him a long slow kiss full on the lips.

When she was finished Shuyin smiled and asked:

"Promise me when we are done with this mission we will go away together?"

She didnt mean to react, but the thought of thinking of the future left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. She got to her feet, grabbed  
her shoes and turned to face him.

Lenne did her best to keep her tone light. "Let's just focus on this mission. There is a lot to consider and we don't need to be  
caught unawares."

The look Shuyin gave her hurt her to the very core.

She pleaded, "I'm sorry, Shuyin. I am just tired and-I desperatly need sleep."

He turned to stare back out at the water. "It's okay. I put the bedrolls over by the tree. Go ahead, I'm going to stand watch for a while."

* * *

_OK,Part two done. :) Part three (should be the final part) should be done within a week or less. _

_Till next time,_

_Time Guardian_


	3. Discoveries and Goodbyes

**_Unfinished Business_**  
An attempt at a FF X-2 fanfic  
Final Chapter  
by Time Guardian

Later that night, Shuyin drifted in and out of sleep. He decided to take watch for the whole night but it was tough staying awake among the peacefulness and serenity of Macalania Woods.

Yawning, he got to his feet and stretched, planning on gathering wood for another campfire.

The men surrounding him in the darkness had other ideas.

Two of them lunged at Shuyin, tackling him to the ground. He struggled, managing to kick one of his captor's knees. The man howled in pain but managed to keep hold of Shuyin and both of them forced him to his feet. One of them came behind him, grabbing and twisting Shuyin's arm.

"Scum! You and your Summoner will pay the price for trying to invade Bevelle!"

Caught between anger and panic, Shuyin's eyes frantically searched around for signs of Lenne. She was no where to be seen. Snarling, he struggled against his captor's grasp. "If you hurt her, I'll-"

He heard one of them shout from the area where he had seen her sleeping. "Hey! I found where she was sleeping, but she's not here!"

Shuyin's head was rudely snapped back. "Where is your Summoner, guardian?"

Pain blinded his vision as he struggled to stay focused. Even if he did know where Lenne was, he couldn't tell them and-

It was then that Shuyin heard it: a low clear melody, serene and smooth as glass. The haunting song mesmerized him and would have put him to sleep, if he hadn't recognized the singer.

_Lenne!_

The men from Bevelle yawned and dropped to the ground in full slumber. Even the men holding him were stifling yawns and struggling to remain standing. Seeing his chance, Shuyin struck out with a sweeping kick that sent both of his captors sprawling. Once free, he broke into a full run. He had to find Lenne and get her out of danger.

"Lenne? Lenne? Where are you?"

* * *

Once Lenne ended her song, she knew that it would stop them for a while, but not for long. She hated leaving Shuyin behind but the mission needed to be completed for Spira's sake.

She dropped to the ground from one of the distant trees and ran quickly through the forest. Lenne cursed her lack of foresight in not studying her maps at the campsite but at this point, getting away from those men was top priority.

Lenne managed to find a path and took it until she got to a crossroads.

_Great, now which way?_

The thought was answered by the sound of angry men behind her.

She picked the left road and plunged on ahead.

* * *

Shuyin found fresh tracks on one of the pathways and followed them to a crossroads, where they ended in a jumble.

_Great, now which way?_

He wildly looked around to each path, finally deciding on the left road.

Shuyin started up the path, completely oblivious to the shadow trailing him.

A heavy object smashed against his skull, causing Shuyin to lose consciousness.

* * *

As Lenne progressed, the path she was on sloped sharply upward, slowing her pace. She looked down, and noticed that the path was curving up and around the pond where they had made camp.

_That's a long way down-  
_  
"High Summoner Lenne!"

The voice stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, she saw two of the Bevelle men that had invaded the camp and one of them was holding the unconscious form of Shuyin.

One of the men sneered at her in contempt. "He is our prisoner. Give yourself up, and we will let him live."

Anger caused her hands to ball into fists. She couldn't give up now and she was sure that they could not be trusted. If only she could just summon one of the fayth...

Lenne quickly began to sing. In an instant, the familiar icy form of Shiva materialized before her.

The two men dropped Shuyin and backed slowly away.

Lenne continued to sing. "Shiva, please protect us from our enemies!"

Shiva nodded in reply and prepared to attack.

One of the men panicked but the other shouted. "Kill her now!"

A few yards behind Lenne, the cannons of the YAC-62 came to life.

Lenne had no chance to react. The double impact of the cannons slammed into her back and propelled her over the side of the path. With the control of the Summoner gone, Shiva howled and disappeared.

Screaming, Lenne closed her eyes as the pond rushed up to meet her.

* * *

The two men scrambled to the edge and looked over to see her still form facedown in the pond.

"Ya think she's dead?" one of them asked.

"She's not moving. I can tell that from here." he looked around at Shuyin's still form.

"We better take him with us."

* * *

Later, when Shuyin came to, he found himself surrounded by metal bars. The scenery behind them was moving swiftly, so he reasoned that he was on some type of transport.

He managed to get himself into a sitting position to get a better view. Looking over at the front area, he noticed two of the men that had ambushed the campsite were piloting the craft.

One of them turned around and looked at Shuyin. "Well, well, looks like our prisoner's awake," the man jeered as he stood and walked towards the cage, "You gave us a lot of trouble, but your mission to defeat Vegnagun has ended, and Bevelle will trimuph in this war."

Shuyin's anger threatened to boil over. "You're wrong," he snapped.

The man's reply was caustic. "You might want to rethink that. We have defeated your summoner with our machina. Last time we saw her, she was taking a dive."

Shuyin's heart plummeted. He had failed her. He swore an oath to her, and he had failed her. Anger mixed with a bittersweet sadness surged through him.

"I want to see her," he sobbed, "I want to say goodbye to her..."

"Can't you keep him quiet?" The other man yelled from the cockpit, "It's hard enough driving this thing alone as is."

"Will do."

The man standing by Shuyin's cage produced a syringe filled with liquid from his coat pocket.

"Time for a little shut eye!"

Shuyin backpedaled from the edge of the cage but he wasn't fast enough.

The man grabbed Shuyin's arm, jabbed the syringe in, and quickly pressed the plunger down. Shuyin struggled but after a few moments his vision blurred, then sank into familiar darkness once again.

* * *

Lenne woke up, surrounded by the water of the pond. Coughing and sputtering, she managed to get on her feet, despite her aching all over.

Groaning, she trudged out of the pond. T_hat went well.  
_  
What a fool she had been, not being more open with how she felt about him and getting too wrapped up in the mission. Now Shuyin was in danger and it was all her fault.

She checked the packs of provisions that she and shuyin brought with them. Luckily, the guards had only tossed them around in their search for her but were otherwise untouched. She searched her pack for some dry clothes, until she came across the dress Shuyin gave her. Fingering the white ruffles on the front, she could remember Shuyin's bright smile as he gave it to her.

_I want to see that smile again.  
_  
Her mind made up, Lenne quickly put on the dress, then packed as many provisions she could get her hands on. _Hold on Shuyin, I'm coming.  
_

* * *

Shuyin woke up with a splitting headache.

He was still in the cage but the craft he was in had finally come to a stop. The men that had brought him here were outside talking to what looked like a guard. He watched them for some moments until his head got the better of him and he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Shuyin? Shuyin wake up!"

Shuyin struggled to wake up, but something about the voice was familiar._ I'm dreaming...that sounds like Lenne, but she can't be here. She's dead._

He opened his eyes, and encountered a vision of loveliness. One that was shaking him hard. _I'm not dreaming!_

Relief coursing through him, Shuyin scrambled into a sitting position and gave her a fierce hug. "Lenne? I thought you were dead."

He noticed her warily looking over her shoulder. "We will be, unless we move quickly. My sleepsong is due to wear off any time now."

Shuyin allowed her to help him stand up. He noticed the door to his cage was open and one of the guards was snoring peacefully in the corner of the lab.

They made it to the entrance of the lab.

"Let's go. I overheard one of the guards talking that they have Vegnagun stored one of the lower levels," Lenne said.

Shuyin nodded, and then smiled brightly, "You wore the dress."

Lenne hesitated a moment, enjoying his smile. She had missed him so much over the few days it took to infiltrate Bevelle. Now that he was here and alive, Lenne felt a surge of hope that they could pull off this mission and survive.

"Lenne?" Shuyin asked, breaking her train of thought.

Lenne composed herself quickly, then smiled at him.

"We better get moving."  
They both ran quickly, exiting the the lab and following a curving path leading to the lower levels.

* * *

For precious minutes they followed the paths downward into the catacombs, until the path ended beside two lifts. Both of them looked like they would take them to the lower levels, but in different directions.

Shuyin stood straight, trying to stretch out the knot of tension forming in his neck. "Lenne, which way? Did the guard say anything about this?"

"I'm not sure... both paths look the same," Lenne muttered as she thought quickly, "Let's split up. we will be able to cover more ground and confuse anyone that might be following us."

Shuyin looked at her worriedly. "I don't want to lose you again."

Lenne saw the look of pain in his eyes. There would be so much she needed to say when all of this was over. She settled on reassuring him as best she could. "Shuyin, I'll be fine. Now go, we have got to finish our mission."

Something died in his eyes with that reply, but Lenne knew there wasn't time. She stepped onto one of the lifts, and Shuyin stepped onto the other.

They both went their separate ways down into the lower levels.

* * *

Taking the lift downward, Shuyin found himself on a winding path that would sometimes slope up and sometimes it was a straight shot downhill, but finally he found a long corridor that had a huge opening.

He passed through the opening into darkness. Shuyin had trouble seeing anything.

Finally reaching what felt like an opposite wall, he found a control panel After flicking a few switches, spotlights blazed to life, shining on the largest machina he had ever seen.

Staring at the massive head, Shuyin realized that he was looking at what Lenne and the Bevelle blitzball players had described. The massive head glinted of metal, and was twisted into what looked like a demons head and long pieces of pipe twisted around the face giving it the illusion of horns. He walked to the edge of the platform and peeked down and could see glints of light playing off of Vegnagun's metallic hide for miles downward.

He spotted a ladder near one side of the head and decided to check it out.

Shuyin fingered the controls of vegnagun carefully, thinking about the peace that he could impose with this machine. Then Lenne wouldn't have to fight anymore.  
They could be happy together, and she can focus on being happy.

He took a seat in front of the keyboard and looked at the writing in front of him. It was a language that he did not recognize but from the few times he watched Lenne organize her music for her concerts, he thought he saw a pattern.

It was some sort of music. _If only I could read it..._

* * *

Lenne heard a melody begin to play.

In a panic, she followed the sound down the massive corridors. She jumped up steps and turned many bends until she found herself in a long corridor leading to a huge opening.

The music was also growing stronger.

Lenne made her way to the end of the corridor and took a tentative step inside.

She had already seen Vegnagun through the sphere recording but as she stepped in front of the massive machine, she felt small.

_How am I supposed to defeat that?  
_  
The music she was hearing seemed to come from the top of the machina. Although it wasn't moving now, Lenne could have sworn that Vegnagun had a pulsing glow, and it seemed to be timed with the music. Could it be that music was the key to activating this massive beast?

Peering at the top of the unit, Lenne was shocked to find a familiar figure playing the music.

"Shuyin!"

* * *

Shuyin continued playing the keyboard with wild abandon, until he heard Lenne shout his name.

The familiar voice sounded tiny from his vantage point. He stood, leaning over the edge of the massive machina and saw her looking up at him in desperation.

"You must stop!" Lenne screamed up to him, her arms outstretched. "What are you thinking? With Vegnagun's power this world will be destroyed!"

Climbing down from Vegnagun, Shuyin ran to her. "Lenne, I-."

"Please, let's do what we came here to do," Lenne begged, "Let's destroy this monster. It isn't going to be safe here for long."

His eyes turned cold. "Wake up, Lenne," Shuyin replied harshly, "It will never be safe. No one is willing to stop the fighting, so I will stop it for them using their own weapon. You won't have to fight. Not anymore."

She could feel hot tears stinging her eyes. "Please, Shuyin, there would be nothing to go home to. Lives will be lost and you would be no better than the people who built this machina. I have seen what Vegnagun can do."

Shuyin was speechless. It was rare to see Lenne on the brink of tears. He reached up to touch her face, when he heard a noise from behind them.  
Turning around, he saw a squadron of Bevelle soldiers running towards them with their weapons at the ready.

Lenne's heart ached and the small hope she had for a future died at the sight of the soldiers. She didn't want to see anyone else suffer, especially Shuyin. She gave him a look of regret. _I'm sorry, my love. _

She didn't even turn around when she heard the bullets coming.

* * *

Pain...Shuyin could feel his body go numb as the bullets ripped into his chest. He fell hard to the ground, quickly feeling a tugging of his spirit.

The Farplane was calling to him.

Shuyin felt a flash of bitterness.

Anger.

Betrayal.

This world had forced him apart from the only woman he had ever loved. He was charged with the task of protecting her and he couldn't even get that right.

He felt himself leaving his body. _I can't go-not yet. These people must pay for what they have done to Lenne._

With all of his determination, Shuyin willed his spirit energy to go deep into Spira's core, and he waited. Lenne had told him stories of people who were still roaming Spira and refusing to go to the farplane because of love lost or unfinished business. He would make this world pay for their selfishness and for what happened to Lenne but he needed the perfect opportunity.

So he waited.

* * *

Lenne knew that a moment like this would come someday.

She felt the bullets tear through her, and she fell to the ground in pain. A roaring siren song filled her ears, a song that was calling her to the Farplane.

_So this is what it feels like to die._

With an extremly painful effort, Lenne turned her head towards Shuyin. Before it was too late, she had to tell him that she loved him. However, she saw that his eyes were closed and his body deathly still.

Her mind screamed in frustration. _It shouldn't be this way. There won't be a second chance-_

And as a lonely tear slid down her cheek, Lenne's spirit reluctantly answered the call of the Farplane.

* * *

_**Zanarkand - 1,000 years later-  
**_  
"Shinra! Are you sure the sphere waves came from this room? I can't see a thing!" Rikku complained, then coughed heavily as mounds of disrupted dust flew into the air.

Shinra's voice came over her comlink. "You are in the right place. All signs point to that exact spot. It's not my fault you aren't looking hard enough."

Muttering in Al Bhed, she switched off her Comlink in disgust. "Maybe he should come down here and look for himself. All I see are ruins, dirt, and more dirt!"

Hearing a rumbling noise, she turned around to find Yuna covered in dust and coughing. She clutched in her hands what looked like a sphere.

"Dirt is right," Yuna coughed, "I found this over in the next room before an old wall could collapse on it. Is this the one we picked up on the scanners?"

Paine was expressionless, grabbing the sphere from Yuna's hands. After a few moments of examination, she finally said, "This is what our scanners were picking up. Let's see the results of our find, shall we?"

She manipulated the sphere in her hands, activating the images within.

Images of a grand city appeared before them, then cut away to what looked looked like a musical concert. She could barely make out the musical act on the stage, but Yuna could see shots of the crowd clearly.

She gasped as she spotted a familiar form worked his way through the crowd. _It can't be..._

Yuna soon felt Rikku's hand on her shoulder. "You ok, Yunie?"

She stood, shaken at what she seen. "I-I'm fine. Think Shinra can help us use this as a dresssphere?"

Rikku looked thoughtful for a moment. "I dont see why not. That whiz kid has been jumping for a chance to use his equipment again."

Paine deactivated the spere and handed it to Yuna. "Come on. We better get to the teleport point before Brother begins to wonder about us."

As they made their way back to the teleport point, the sphere Yuna held glowed with a bright blue energy not all its own.

After all, there was unfinished business to take care of...

* * *

_and of course, the rest of the story is contained in the game. I took a little artistic license with some of scenes vs. how they appeared in the game, otherwise, I have tried to be as faithful as possible._

_-ducks trash thrown at her- and this also took me longer than I thought it would. Maybe I shouldn't have been so eager in trading in my copy of the game. Also, real life and job stress had their hands in beating me down too._

_Hope you enjoyed it if you stuck around for the final part._

_Till later,_

_Time Guardian_


End file.
